Exotic Love
by Going Crazy Inside Chick
Summary: Giving this story to AngelCake32415  so she can finish it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Monster Buster Club or other characters  
I only own Miantra, Kroner, and the Lothian characters _

Danny and the Alien Princess

I lay on my throne bored to tears. Different people were coming up and telling me their problems. "Princess, my crop has dried up", one man said. "Princess, I didn't have a good harvest", another said. They were all moping about their farms. Mom and Dad picked the perfect time to go to the intergalactic peace conference. Then the advisor dude said, "Ok, that is enough for today, come back tomorrow for the princess to hear you problems." They all groaned and left. "Finally", I said when the room was cleared. I looked at the advisor and at the same time we said, "Their farms, their farms, their farms." We laughed. "I swear, this should be renamed planet farm", I said getting up. "I know, all you hear about is my farm has this problem", he said. "I can't wait until Mom and Dad come back, I love my people, but my people get annoying", I said. "Yeah, now you have to go to your formal wear class", he said. "Oh great, make sure you have crowbar ready", I told him and he nodded. I walked down the huge hall of the enormous palace I lived in. I was halfway down when I said, "My feet hurt." I took off the heels I was supposed to wear.

My name is Miantra, and I'm the princess of Lothia. We are told to be beautiful farm people. Our skins vary in different colors; have good figures, and long, thin tails resembling that of a cat's. Once we have reached maturity, our skin gains another color that alternates with the first color. It's usually the color of the person you love. Our hair color varies too; like our skin when we mature we will gain one streak in our hair that is the same color. I have lilac colored skin, and long, turquoise hair. My eyes are pale pink. Being princess, I had to wear these formal gowns and shoes even though I could barely breathe and my feet were about to bleed. "This corset is killing me", I mumbled to myself. "You have to wear it, it's necessary", someone said behind me. "I already have a flat stomach, Nana, it's squeezing my lungs", I told my grandmother. "I know Honey, if it were up to me I would ban them", she said walking next to me. "If it were up to any of us we would ban them", I told her. "Just wait until after your queen", she said. "And that will be in fifty years", I told her. "Well at least your coronation will be in six years", she said. "And then I become queen, which I don't want to be", I said. "Such a free spirit", she told me. "Because I got it from my free spirit grandmother and her free spirit daughter", I told her. "Miantra, you will make an excellent queen like you make an excellent princess", she said as we reached my room.

I opened the door and we walked inside. My maids were waiting for me. "But it's so hard to be a princess", I said stepping behind the changing foldout. The maids started undressing me as I took of the skirt of the dress. "I know, but it has perks", she said. "Like what, being murdered by my corset, or having to take over my parents duties when they are gone, ooh I know the best part is always being a target for hostile rebellion leaders or enemy planets so they can kidnap me", I said. The maid loosened the corset and I took a deep breath. "These corsets are going to be the death of you", one of the maids said. "I know right", I said. "Dear, you are beautiful, smart, friendly, and regal", Nana said. "Yeah, and that helps", I said sarcastically. I winced as the new corset was tied tightly. "I want to see what it's like to be normal, to live normal, to dress normal", I said as they finished dressing me. I waved away the heels. "So you want to see what it's like to be normal", someone else said. My eyes widened as I ran from behind the fold. I saw my parents and ran to hug them.

"Mom, Dad, you're back", I said hugging them. "Yes honey", my mom said hugging me back. I pulled away. "You couldn't come back an hour ago", I asked. "I know you don't like listening to the farmers, but it trains you for when you become queen", dad said. "But it's so boring", I told them. "We know", mom said. "So what's this about wanting to be normal", Dad asked. "I want to see what it's like", I told them. "Well we were planning on telling you at dinner, but your father and I decided to let you go to a peace conference on Earth", Mom said. I screamed. "You will be staying with Mr. Smith, a Rhapsodian in disguise", Dad said. "Yes", I said. "You will have to disguise yourself as a human", Mom said. I concentrated as I changed from a Lothian to a human. My skin tanned as my hair changed from turquoise to light brown. When I finished I held out my hands. "Very good", Mom said smiling proudly. I changed back. "When will I be going", I asked. "Tomorrow morning", Dad said. "How long will I be staying", I asked. "For three months", Mom said. "Little soon for another peace conference", I said. "Pack your things because tomorrow is going to be a big day", Dad told me. "Ok", I said and they walked out. I ripped off the dress and put on normal clothes. "Come on girls, we have to pack", I said to the maids. I turned on some positive upbeat music and we danced around as I packed. When we finished, we collapsed on my bed. "I hate having to pack", I said. "Well at least you will live normally", one of the maids said. "True", I said. After dinner, I went to bed.

The next morning, as they got the ship ready I was saying goodbye. "Bye", I said hugging both of the maids as they hugged me back. I walked to the advisor and we did our special handshake. "I'm going to miss you", I said hugging him. "I'll miss you to, go break some hearts", he said and I laughed. I hugged my grandma. "Bye, Nana", I said. "Bye dear", she said hugging me back. I hugged my parents tightly. "Make us proud", Mom said. "Make the planet proud", Dad told me. I smiled at them, and then boarded the ship. We took off. I quickly fell asleep. I slept through the whole trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, one of the guards said, "Wake up Princess, we're there." I shook my head and stood up. I concentrated and changed my body to that of a human girl's. I walked out of the ship with my bags. It was still light outside, but no one was outside. The guards escorted me to Mr. Smith's house. "Ok, bye", I said waving them away. I watched as they flew off and then turned back to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I looked down at my outfit. "Why didn't the advisor tell me I looked preppy", I said. I had on a tight, light blue vest with a white collar shirt and a light blue pleated skirt. I had on white tights and high top sneakers. I pulled my long, brown hair back into a ponytail. I looked back up as the door opened.

A short man opened it and I looked at him. He was up to my chest. "Hello, you're highness, Miantra", he said doing the Lothian royalty greeting. "No need for the greeting, I am going to live normally for the next three months and please call me Mia", I told him. "Ok, Miss Mia, step inside", he said moving to the side. I walked in with my two bags in tow. It was a large house with a lot of furniture. It was smaller than I was used to, but I liked it. "Your parents told me that no one is to know who you are so it's between you and me", he said. "Thank you, I appreciate that", I said. "Follow me to the room you will be staying in", he said as we walked upstairs. He led me to a room at the end of the hallway. It was decorated in a lot of pink. "You'll be sharing with my granddaughter, Cathy", he said. "Ok", I said putting my bags on the bed that had a white comforter. "You will have a fun stay until it is time for the peace conference", he told me. I nodded. "Let me take you to meet my granddaughter, Cathy and her friends", he said and we walked back downstairs.

Then he led me outside in his backyard. There was a little shed. When I saw his garden I told him, "Your garden is beautiful." "Why thank you, I have different plants from all over the galaxy", he said. "Do you have any Lothian plants", I asked. "Sadly no", he said. "You will now", I said handing him a seed. "A Lothian snoozlepuft", he said looking at the seed. "Yeah, I thought you might like it as a thank you", I said. "Yes, such a beautiful plant it will grow up to be", he said holding it up. I examined the exotic plants. They were all beautiful and full of color. Footsteps came into the backyard. "Grandpa, who is that", someone asked and I guessed it was Cathy. I heard someone mumble, "She's probably a nerd, and she's dressed like one."

I turned around to see four kids about my age. The boy with brown hair's jaw dropped and he stared at me. He was kind of cute. His green eyes had a mischievous look. "This is Mia, she's in town for a few months and she's staying with us", Mr. Smith told the blonde. I'm guessing she's Cathy. She ran up to me and shook my hand aggressively. "Hi, I'm Cathy, welcome Mia", she said. "Hi", I said. "You are going to love it in Single Town", she said. The other two came up. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam", she said. "And I'm Christopher, but please call me Chris", he said. "Hi", I said. "What are you visiting for", Sam asked. "I'm going to represent my parents in a very important meeting", I told her. "Cool", she said. "Um, who is your friend that is drooling", I asked. They turned around to see the brown haired boy, with slobber coming out of his mouth as he drooled. "Danny, snap out of it", Chris said waving his hand in front of his face. He shook his head and stood up straight. He walked up to me trying to look cool. "The name's Daniel, but you can call me Danny", he said. "Ok", I said looking at him weirdly. "What", he said. I pointed to the drool hanging from his chin. Sam and Chris burst out laughing as he wiped it away and looked embarrassed.

"Why don't we show you around town", Chris said and I nodded. We walked out of the yard. There town was small, but I liked it. It was founded by Addison Single, but they left out that he's an alien. There was a lot they weren't telling me about this town. They did show me around the shops and where I would be going to school with them. The whole time, Danny tried to act cool, but he wasn't doing very well. It was obvious that Cathy was a Rhapsodian, she talks like it and acts like it. Chris was the brains; he was on top of a lot of things. Sam was the leader, even though they didn't acknowledge it, she was always telling them what to do and what to say. Danny was the show-off, he was always trying to get me to see whatever trick he was doing, but most of the time he would fall or trip and make me laugh. Cathy was kind of the comic relief; she was always saying weird things or doing weird things. They make a good team. The whole time they were showing me around, I felt like we were being watched. Suddenly their watches started beeping. They looked worried. "We have to go, can you find your way back", Sam asked. I nodded.

They ran away and I continued to walk. "Such a nice little town", I said as I walked past shops. "Very different from your palace, right Princess", someone said behind me. "What do you want, Kroner", I asked the assassin. "I am here to prevent you from going to that conference", he said. "You've been after me for some time, what makes you think that you'll get me now", I asked him. "Because, I know you wouldn't risk your cover", he said. "Just leave and I will make it easy for you when you are sentenced to Galactic Prison", I said. "That will never happen Princess", he said. I turned around to face the killer. "I swear by the time I am queen, you will be behind bars for the rest of your lives", I told him. "You have six years left, I will make sure you are dead by then", he said. "So cold Kroner, wanting to kill someone who has nothing to do with you", I said. "It is my duty to kill what shouldn't be born", he told me. He turned around and walked away. I walked in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to Mr. Smith's house. "I'm supposed to conduct peace when I have people trying to kill me", I mumbled as I walked into the house. "Oh Mia, the commander just called", Mr. Smith said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him. "He says that an assassin is on the loose and he is after the princess in Single Town", he said. "I know, I was just talking to him", I said. "That is very dangerous Princess, maybe you should tell the others and have your guards come", he said. "No, I said I was going to be normal and I will be", I said. "But what about the assassin", he said. "I saw this coming and he wouldn't risk coming after me in a public place", I told him, "I need to do this." "Yes Princess, as you wish", he said. I went upstairs to the room I was sharing with Cathy. I pulled my brush out and took out my ponytail.

I brushed through my long, straight hair. Like I said, we are called beautiful farm people. We have great hair, great figures, and barely any skin problems. It is not rare that people all over fall in love with us. I sat on my bed and looked out the window as I brushed my hair. The little shack sat there run down. I turned away pushing the brush through my hair. I shook it out and put the brush back in my bag. My hair went to the small of my back as I left it out. "Hey Mia, want to help with the garden", Mr. Smith asked as I came back downstairs. "Sure", I said. We walked out to the backyard and I looked over the plants. They seemed to be a little down. "They're all so sad", I said feeling the vibes coming off them. "Yes, I don't know why", he said looking at his beloved garden. I reached out to one plant and it seemed to perk up at my touch, but when I removed my hand it returned to its depressed state. "Your garden needs some Lothian help", I said. While the common people are farmers, people of high stature like to garden more. "Your garden will be looking like my Temba garden in no time", I told him and he smiled.

Lothians have a way with plants. We can tell how they're feeling and some of the really talented Lothians can talk to plants and bend them to do things. I can am still learning, but I'm getting the hang of it. "What's wrong", I asked the garden. They all started talking at once. "Whoa, one at a time", I told them. "We are dying of thirst", one of them said. "They want water", I told Mr. Smith. He nodded and went to get the watering can. "Anything else", I asked. "No, we're good", they all said. "You must be a Lothian", one of them said. I nodded. "No wonder you are so beautiful", another said. "Thank you", I said. Mr. Smith came back with the can. He poured the water on the plants and I heard them sigh. I smiled. "I have something that will help your garden", I said going inside.

I went upstairs and searched through my bag. "Man, where is it", I said going through my bags. I finally found it and went back out. "I found it", I said looking at the bottle. When I looked back up, Mr. Smith was gone. I just shrugged and went over to the plants. "What's that", one of them asked. "It's my homemade fertilizer that helped my plants grow", I said spraying them. "That feels good", they all said. "I thought you might like it", I said when I stopped spraying. "Not even on Lothia and you still are obsessed with plants", someone said. "Leave Kroner", I said without turning around. "I intend to get paid", he said. "A pay that has no honor", I said walking inside. I went up the stairs and I knew he was following me. "Leave me alone", I said. He backed me into a corner. "Like I said, I intend to get paid", he held up a gun. I lost my breath and I was frozen to my spot. "Don't have such a smart mouth now, huh princess", he said. I tried to say something, but my breath was caught. I looked around and remembered the bottle in my hand. I held it up and sprayed him in the eyes. He screamed as he held his face.

I dropped the bottle and crawled under him. Then I got up and ran away. I ran downstairs and out the front door. I heard him close behind and I kept running. I knew he was getting closer so I ran as fast as I could. I was passing buildings. Soon I was nearing the park. I ran into their and scurried up a tree. I told it to hide me. It leaves grew bigger and concealed me. I tried to silently catch my breath as I watched Kroner walk past looking. "Come out Princess and your death will be quick and easy", he said. I slowed my breath as I tried to not make noise. When he was far away, I jumped down with a silent landing and took off. I ran across the grass making no noise. As soon as I hit pavement, my steps echoed and I ran faster. I felt my shoe coming loose and soon it came off. I was running with only one shoe and the sun was starting to set. The sky turned orange as I reached Mr. Smith's house. I ran inside and closed the door as I tried to catch my breath. Then I went back upstairs and fixed what Kroner had messed up. I put the spray back in my bag and looked at the beautiful sky. "So different than back home", I said. "What", someone behind me said and I jumped. I turned around to see Cathy, "The sky, even though it's the same one back home it is even more beautiful." "I know", she said, "Grandpa said that you are now registered and starting school tomorrow." "Okay", I said sitting on my bed.


End file.
